I'll Tell You What Love Is
by potatocatcher
Summary: Chiruka Kurosawa doesn't exactly fit in with the rich people. Physically, she's a mess. Mentally, it's unbelievable how much goes on out of nowhere. Stuck with the Host Club, it's impossible to tell how she'll change. One thing's for sure, Takashi Morinozuka has it all coming when he gains an interest in her. (-shrugs- I'll make a composed summary when I get the chance)


**I'll Tell You What Love Is**

 **Chapter 1 – Love is Irritation**

"I apologize, I will not be late again," I stopped myself from drawling by tightly pushing my fingernails into the palms of my hands, which were placed behind my back. Sensei Kawaguchi stared at me with her hinted angry eyes, and I could tell instantly that I would be getting a lecture during and after class. It was simple to guess—for she was opening her mouth and I remembered that she scolded a 1st year for being a minute late—and I regretted not choosing to stay home because I was "bedridden from a deadly disease."

"Kurosawa-san, don't let this happen again, and you better come in after club hours. If you don't, I'll put you in detention and I'll have to ask you for your parents' phone numbers," she paused, bringing a loose fist to her lower lip, "Haninozuka-san will fill you in on what project we'll be doing, I expect you to show up earlier from now on, yes?"

I bowed before walking to my assigned seat for the past two weeks. No matter how hard I attempted to keep my eyes from shifting back to the blonde-headed male beside me, it wouldn't work. Haninozuka-san, I forgot his name, shot me a large grin, excitedly patting the seat next to his. His brown eyes always glinted with that innocent mischievousness, no matter how I saw it. The short height of my table buddy amazed me sometimes, since I had an extra ten or so inches on me.

That didn't change the fact that his companion was almost 6'4".

I sat down with as much grace as I could muster inside of me, my hands never straying from my lap. Quiet muttering traveled the tightly compacted room, despite this being a rich school, and soon enough Hani's voice joined in. "Chiru-chan," The adorable voice spoke, but what he said made my body tense with subtle distaste. "Please refer to me as Chiruka-san, Haninozuka," I almost snapped impolitely.

"Chiruka-chan?" He persisted, tilting his head downwards and his bright smile freezing on his childish face. Holding back a sigh, I reluctantly nodded and restrained the cry of protest when he threw his arms around me.

My fingers itched to push him off, but I did not normally act excited or disrespectful. Rather, I was the type of person who successfully manages to use mild bluntness to draw people away. Most would describe it as supercilious. English tongues thought they knew my type of people as _kuuderes_. "What is the project she babbled about?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing at the doll clutched in his arms mimicking a newborn child, except for the growth in hair.

"Ms. Kawaguchi assigned us the Baby Project, they're adorable! This is worth more than half of our grade, you know, so I hope we'll be great parents," His closed-eyes smile actually made him much more endearing, despite being a 3rd Year.

"Let's name her Nezumi, nyeh? Isn't she cute? I bet Takashi agrees!" Haninozuka leaned his head on his companion, Takashi, while struggling to have "Nezumi" poke him in the cheek. Takashi's—I didn't know his last name, so that'll have to do—stormy grey eyes leisurely glimpsed the black-haired doll before returning his attention back to his partner.

"Takashi—answer!" Hani teasingly ordered, a snicker in replace of a giggle coming out.

"She's cute," Takashi answered, his deep tone startling me.

The feeling of how this wasn't an everyday thing came, and replaced with a new sense of curiosity, I allowed my gaze to flicker over to Takashi. Perhaps sensing my eyes watching him, he stared with the best poker face I've ever encountered in my entire life. Of course, that only encouraged me to remain just as impassive.

A nagging feeling was starting just at the back of my head, and I willed it to go away. It seemed important, but I couldn't remember vague things while in class. The teacher told us that we will begin now, and override this project with smaller ones, such as cooking and becoming a good cleaner.

 _Look one last time, alright_ , I thought.

They reminded me of something, but I wasn't sure—I remember them from last year. A memory reopened its eyes, and I saw Hani and these other students of various years. Hani wasn't pretending to dislike what he really wanted anymore, but I wasn't sure if he quit from being the captain of a fighting club.

"-…Chiruka-chan?" I felt a poke against my stomach's side and recoiled. I scooted farther after warily staring at Hani's hidden mischievousness. "Something tells me you didn't hear me, but that's okay. I'll repeat!" He chirped, his face seeming to be stuck with that joyful expression. "Do you want to come over to my club, it's not that bad,"

I couldn't pay attention to Hani, it was difficult. The brain inside of me seemed to like Takashi's attention more. But, what the hell. I drank too much coffee for this. Probably I was going crazy. I had this inner gut feeling that I shouldn't go to this club, that I needed to tell him to get here earlier—or something—and refuse the offer. Social situations weren't what I handled well, I admit it.

After all, I transferred many schools below middle school because of it.

It took a while to answer that. One, I had to remember what he proclaimed, and I got a little dizzy at the mention of clubs, but it seemed alright. Not too many people, and it would be quieter than Chess Club, right?

Did I want to stay where everything was boring, or stay in a supposedly quiet room? I grimaced, then made my decision. "Yes, I'd prefer that," I muttered absentmindedly, going back to the assignment papers the student in front of me dropped on my desk.

"Great! You'll love it, I promise!" He said excitedly, and I wondered if he was a 1st Year once more.

(\ -;- /)

(That kind of looks like a face with a mustache, don't cha agree?)

"Sorry, Mimura-san, I need to be excused for a school project meeting," I slapped on a smile warm enough to be polite, and he lazily rolled a lost bishop around on his palm with thick fingers.

"Don't expect it again, Chiruka-chan," He teased lightly, letting out a guffaw that sent reproaching looks his way. I nodded stiffly, urging myself to look sophisticated, even though my short black hair was in concealed tangles. I hate how this day turned up. Did Hani-kun and Mimura-san meet up only to mentally torture me with how easy-going they were?

Nonetheless, I hated it.

I gathered my things and left without another word, for once happy that I didn't have boredom hanging by my shoulder once more.

It took a few minutes, give or take ten, for myself to get to the place Hani told me to go during lunch. I felt the inner turmoil dancing inside of my stomach when my eyes spotted the grand pale door, patiently waiting for me to enter. I grimaced, then covered it up, thankful that this hallway was empty with nobody but myself.

With a controlled sigh, I opened the door and was greeted with caresses to my face. I flinched away, refusing to react to the—were they petals?—things falling gracefully to the floor. Who cleaned those up, or did they rot day after day? Conversation erupted as soon as the door opened. I felt irritation crawl into my system like jealousy eating at a person's mind once they see something better happening to another. Was I tricked by my own table partner?

"Welcome, Miss Kurosawa," a silvery voice greeted. My eyes met a pair of silver colored ones. He was vaguely familiar, but I remembered him from 2nd Year. He was about five inches taller. The blue blazer complimented his porcelain skin. I saw his glasses flash, and decided not to egg on his darkened mood he hid with a smile.

"I was expected?" I asked, deeming it okay to ask a few questions.

"Yes, Honey-senpai wished your booking to be discounted. Of course, I could not ignore a request from our dear senior."

The voice, I heard it somewhere. It was. It held an air of class, and his name hit me out of nowhere. Ootori Kyoya, 2nd Year. That was surprising, I remembered. Then again, I remembered his name being in the top three of academic performances, but not where the information came from. His arm held a black book-like thing in his grip, it was opened, and his elegant fingers poised at a box with my name written on the lines.

"Of course," I repeated mindlessly, staring at the book with curiosity for once. What was inside, only bookings, or something else entirely?

The atmosphere got darker inside of my mind at least, while I stared at him, keeping my poker face on. Ootori closed his book with barely an audible sound. "He has informed me of both of your situations, so I, with your best interest in mind, went out of my way to produce a tab for you for future circumstances." Ootori's mood was crossing the lines between staying polite and becoming mockingly pleasant. I could obviously tell he disliked having to do this for me, despite myself not knowing how to properly interact with humans.

"Thank you, Ootori-kun," I smiled back with the same ridicule, knowing how much he was irritated with the lack of polite calling because I experienced the same thing. Satisfied with the last word, I walked off and shrugged off the stiffness encircling me afterwards when I felt his gaze on the back of my head.

I hate people with strong personalities, but his I had to admire simply because he didn't seem as if we were verbally fighting if a student overlooked us.

"Chiruka-chan!" A small hand waved in the air, the owner sitting cross-legged on the peach colored couches. My mask was like a damaged sink: irritation dripped from my facial features. The small talk with Ootori made me unaware of how I felt.

 _Let it go_ , I thought with moodiness.

I respectfully paced over, seating myself.

When I finally reached, the two girls accompanying both of the hosts held different reactions. The first one, with hair inches longer than mine grimaced whereas the redhead smiled at me brightly. They were both shorter than myself, so I found satisfaction tilting my head downwards to acknowledge them. "Nezumi-chan's so happy to see you," Hani-kun eagerly held out the plastic doll so that I could take her.

I took her, and then sat next to Takashi—that was the only spot available—who didn't seem to mind. I turned my attention to the girls, and crossed my ankles out of habit.

"Haninozuka-san," I began, looking towards him. "I've been thin—"

"Call me Honey-kun," he interrupted with a playful grin. Before a word could be uttered out of my mouth, he beat me to it. "I don't mind: everyone calls me that."

I raised my eyebrow and quietly questioned if Takashi did too.

" _Honey-kun_ , I've been thinking," A crash interrupted me this time.

China shattered against the pink tiles, and water was thrown from the broken vase. A woman's cry of fright ricocheted in the open room. _Couldn't you find another place to seek attention?_ I thought while rolling my eyes. No student fought against the sudden tense silence blanketing the room. "Haruhi-kun," a female whispered loudly; she was laid across the floor with a pose that indicated she started it, surprisingly. This Haruhi-kun, I guessed, was on top of her with his arms on either side.

"Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" I got a glimpse of her dark red hair and concealed angry eyes. She masked them with plastic fear, but nonetheless, myself knowing this and not the simple-minded students was darkening. The female students quietly judged the male hovering over the red-head's body, soft whispers of surprise and alarm could be heard.

Where I was sitting, I practically got a front row seat.

My gaze flickered over to the brown-haired boy—he looked like a freshmen—who held an expression of something like disgust and I had a feeling he didn't like what she did.

While the people's attention still lingered on her, she added to the messed up pile. "Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!" Ah, she will be a nice actress one day.

It took all of the control I drew inside of me to keep my face from showing emotion when I saw twin boys with ginger hair smile mischievously while drawing closer, holding jugs filled with unknown liquid, to the unsuspecting pair. Detached interest was the only thing holding my attention, and before they drenched the two, I saw red rose petals floating to the floor elegantly.

Water pooled to the floor, making sure to envelop its arms around the two as it traveled. Curios, I saw how the crowd reacted to this scene. Some exaggerated with jaws hanging from their face. Many knew to hide their emotions, we were rich after all.

Haruhi snapped out of it, leaning away from her.

I saw the twins concealing their grins and replacing them with somber expressions.

"What are you doing?" The female—I know recognized vaguely as Ayanokoji Seika—questions harshly with confusion and frustration. A blond treads quietly over, and I got to see his emotion before it was covered. Beneath the calm and mysterious persona he gave off, disappointment and sincere sadness was flowing.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me," Ayanokoji reeled in her arms, gawking up at Tamaki with forged tears. The poker face in place, he caressed her cheek after lifting her up from the floor. He closed his eyes, and refused to open them as he addressed her.

"How disgraceful," he murmured placidly. "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?" His bangs hung over his eyes, his expression distressing. Everyone glanced at Haruhi, and got to witness his eyes enlarge with agitation and wonder. "How can you say that?" Tamaki probed with his own sense of disbelief.

"Do you have any proof?" Ayanokoji watched wordlessly into his eyes, pleading for him to confide in her, to support her. "You really are quite pretty," Tamaki paused, thinking of what to say probably. "But you are not fit to be our guest."

I got sent back to the situation at hand. Surprise shot through me when I saw the Hosts surrounding the scene, Honey-kun peering from behind Takashi. Ootori held his little black _diary_ in his crossed arms, further humoring me. My eyes flitted over to the twins, their posture bared mocking confusion, and two tongues stuck out of their covered smiling lips.

"I know this much—"

Suoh Tamaki—it was extremely noticeable he was the chairman's son!—really cared for Haruhi, and I found myself wondering if I could witness their love in the future. The image of the two boys kissing brought a blush to my face, and I embarrassedly regarded those around to see if they caught the unsuspecting emotion flicker across my face.

"Haruhi is not that kind of man," A dangerous glint bounced in his violet eyes while he slightly glowered at the gaping female. My face reddened noticeably while I fought the thoughts of the two together. I caught Honey-kun's entertained eyes, and broke the connection instantly.

Haruhi still sat on the damp patch, amazement glowing in his eyes.

"Tamaki-sama, _you idiot_!" Ayanokoji's blue-grey eyes watered and she shoved Tamaki away while dashing for the double doors. She left urgently, and I could tell she wouldn't forget Haruhi-kun anytime soon. The door was left open, and people still waited for the outcome. What was going to happen, now that they lost a regular customer by the hands of a rookie? Curiosity was the most shared emotion in the room.

"Ah, I'm going to decide on your _punishment_ for causing this trouble," Tamaki-kun sighed almost tiredly. Hastily, I fought the blush heating up my face at his careless words, I felt a nosebleed coming.

"Your quota is increased to one thousand yen!"

I jumped with the unanticipated change of atmosphere. Tamaki pointed a finger straight at Haruhi, and dread filled the latter's eyes. His dislike showed openly, but Tamaki held out a hand. I recognized the small hint of a smirk, but his pleased smile concealed it completely.

"Here, I'm expecting much of you, natural rookie." The blond hauled the petite male up, and sent a wink that brought forth discomfort and uncertainty into Haruhi's face.

Everything calmed down after that, the tension left unsatisfied. Relief spread through the air. Tamaki ordered one of his friends to get a uniform for the soaked 1st Year. I turned around to sit normally, and sweets caught my attention. The hosts politely told the guests to leave, since club hours ended coincidentally. A few lingering looks of jealousy were thrown my way when they didn't usher me out too. Hah! Maybe they should reconsider that thought. I wanted to go and… read a book. A really good book about… stuff.

Takashi and Honey returned to the sight of empty plates on top of the coffee table. Honey-kun couldn't tell it was me, hopefully. I noticed last year how he adored sweets, almost rivaling my addiction.

"Haru-chan will look adorable!" He commented happily.

I was confused for a second, before I remembered Kyoya handed her a packet with a uniform folded inside. It was then I remembered Honey-kun wasn't only a cute face; he was frightening whenever he wished to be. His tiny frame shook with madness, and I should have at least saved one piece for the quivering senior. Honey-kun's eyes shadowed dangerously—it was true! I was scared—while he repressed the emotion.

"Nezumi felt lonely, Honey-kun. We needed to be better parents, so I fed her," I weakly muttered out, still shaken up by how quickly he changed his persona.

"Oh, silly little mouse! Why didn't you say so?" Honey's anger transformed into perceptiveness, and plucked the doll from my grip. Somebody was watching me intently. Well, it might as well have seemed careless to them, but I felt their eyes on me.

I perceived the room and was met with Takashi. He raised an eyebrow, but let it slide that I "tricked" his cousin into believing the doll was magical or something.

Thankfully, Haruhi-kun deemed it time to appear before I could think about anything else.

"Senpai, if all of you think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too." Haruhi adjusted the thin scarlet ribbon tied around the girls' uniform neck. My mind went blank. Was Haruhi-kun actually a Haruhi-chan? Well, now that she was dressed properly as an image of a lady, the feminine features stood out. I saw her brown, innocent eyes blank for once. Then I grew disappointed because there would be no… _cough_ BL _cough…_ moments of romance.

"My feeling is… that any awareness of being a boy or girl falls lower than that of being a person." She admitted bluntly, somewhat oblivious to the amazement Tamaki displayed strongly.

I held back a sigh of disappointment yet again. It was still a bit hard to take in the fact that there wouldn't be a dominant and submissive thing going on here anytime soon.

"This is quite an interesting development," Kyoya raised a hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully. I heard the tone, though. He knew she was a girl for some time now, and if he knew, then I suppose the others did as well. Ah, who could blame me, I didn't notice as well. I had a reason; I only met her about one or two hours ago.

"It sure is!" The Hitachiin twins chorused teasingly, adding in to the pile of knowing Haruhi-chan was a girl.

Her arms encircled themselves around her petite figure. "Still, Senpai," Haruhi-chan's eyes gave off sparkles. Mentally speaking, of course. "You were kind of cool, earlier."

The ignorant boy held a glazed glint in his violet eyes, and then his face developed gracefully into a deep red. Inside I was laughing, and when a scoff escaped my tongue, it made me snap out of my current trance with confusion. My vision focused on the person I was staring at when I had the brief moment of bleakness.

I think we all waited for his reaction, since I got the feeling that Suoh-kun was a hard person to control, despite being the only son of a powerful family. He started to respond to the situation with his eye twitching uncontrollably and unconsciously leaning away.

"Could this possibly be the beginning of love?" Ootori and I murmured in sync. Mine out of curiosity and expectation, his in an addressing manner. Sharply sending a subtle look, we tightened our lips, grimaced, and dismissed the other eagerly.

The whole group unknowingly drifted in front of the poor freshman, and with pity, I stood up and walked to her side.

"You know, being a host and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad."

I flinched back with amazement. What the hell is her sexual preference, child?! Are you a boy with an interest in boys or girls, or a girl with in interest in boys or girls?! I retreated too roughly, that Takashi flung an arm out, his fingers overlapping on the bend of my elbow. Hastily, I yanked my arm back too quickly to be considered rude. "Sorry," I called out, disbelief and embarrassment hugging me.

Seeing as this was finished, I took the doll from Honey and scrambled to the door. "Bye, Honey-kun, I'll meet up with you in the library tomorrow,"

Two twin brothers, one generous 'prince', and a man with a frightening glint in his glasses turned their attention to me. Thankfully, home wasn't that far… The plus side, I _loved_ walks. My bag in hand, the door was thrown open and caught before the handle could dent the walls. "Don't forget." Was all I commented on, and closed it while seeing the twins run in my direction with desperate faces aimed at me.

Finally, I didn't have to be with that club—things were social enough for me. I walked home, urging myself to have a small pleased smile on my lips. _No_ , it wasn't because I've got someone's secret.

It was what I could do with this secret, and that's what matters.

 **Disclaimer:** Dear Readers, I do not own the scenes plucked—and—from Ouran High School Host Club, nor any of the characters but Chiruka Kurosawa. That goes to Bisco Hatori. I, however, do own the plotline and OFC my OC. x3

 **A/N:** I'll write one when I feel like it. Oh, updates will be slow depending on how much free time I'll have, and I plan on finishing this story even if it takes a few years… Dedication gets things done. o3o


End file.
